


Дживс и певчая птичка

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Это перевод фика "Jeeves and the Songbird" авторства thesadchicken.Берти распевает серенады. Кому бы вы думали? Дживсу.





	Дживс и певчая птичка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Songbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399302) by [thesadchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken). 

> Автор иллюстрации **оку**.

  
Дживс ― вы знаете, мой камердинер ― исключительно выдающийся малый. Некоторые скажут, что Бертрам Вустер склонен к преувеличениям ― и часто это на самом деле так, но на сей раз эти некоторые ошибутся, поскольку я говорю истинную правду: Дживс ― лучший во всём. Да, во всём.

Я размышлял над этим после обеда, щекоча клавиши, когда он в своей неповторимой манере примерцал в комнату.

― Дживс, ― спросил я, ― ведь нет ничего, чего бы ты не мог сделать?

― Сэр?

― На днях ты объяснил мне возникновение облаков. И помнишь тот случай со скрипкой? Не говоря уже о твоём близком знакомстве со всеми этими греческими ― как их там? ― со странными именами ― их ещё такая толпа ― ну, ты понял, что я хочу сказать.

― Я польщён, сэр. ― Дживс слегка наклонил голову.

Казалось, добавить нечего, и я переключился на пианино. Однако в вустеровском мозгу затанцевала мысль: если бы Дживс был птицей, то был бы не абы какой, а редкой и экзотической. Понятно, что не фламинго и не каким-нибудь там какаду или волнистым попугайчиком. Нет, Дживс был бы птицей преисполненной достоинства, незаурядной, величественной, что-то вроде удода или золотого фазана. Без сомнения, он был бы лучшей из птиц.

И тут меня посетила следующая мысль: Дживс был бы лучшим кем угодно, ей-богу. А потом третья мысль умудрилась проникнуть в вустеровскую черепушку, правда она оказалась не мыслью, а песней и тут же просочилась через пальцы на фортепиано. И я запел.

― Ты ― просто вершина! Ты ― Колизей!  
Ты ― высшая точка! Ты ― Луврский музей!  
Ты ― самая модная шляпка на свете!  
Ты ― тема любви у Шекспира в сонете!  
Ты ― ноты, которые выдумал Штраус!  
Ты ― верх совершенства! Ты ― Микки Маус!

Я слышал, как Дживс переставляет позади меня мебель. Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться, что даже в перестановке мебели Дживс является непревзойдённым экспертом. В присутствии подобного идеала иногда чувствуешь себя довольно глупо, особенно, если знаешь, что твои собственные данные ― если это подходящее слово, ― мягко говоря, ограничены. Не то чтобы он нарочно выставлял таланты напоказ, нет. Только не Дживс. Он достиг наивысших высот даже в скромности.

― Ты ― Нил! Чудо-башня из города Пизы!  
Ты ― чудо-улыбка самой Моны Лизы!  
А я ― остолоп и тупая реприза,  
И если ты сверху, то я буду снизу!

Здесь, возможно, мне следовало остановиться и задать себе вопрос: с чего это я в прямом смысле слова пою дифирамбы собственному камердинеру? Возможно, следовало убрать вустеровские ручонки от инструмента, пока это ещё не стало так очевидно? Возможно. Но разве не бесполезно отрицать очевидное? Дживс восхищает меня как никто другой.

― Дживс, ― сказал я. ― Бесполезно отрицать очевидное. Ты восхищаешь меня как никто другой.

Я остановил игру, ожидая ответа. В комнате повисла внезапная тишина. Чтобы заполнить её, я утопил пальцем клавишу.

― Благодарю вас, сэр, ― наконец произнёс Дживс почтительно и невозмутимо.

Я прогнал неуместную досаду, вызванную холодностью его ответа. В конце концов, у меня не было причин жаловаться. Парень не должен ожидать от своего слуги в обмен на комплимент большего, чем положено, количества благодарности. С этой мыслью я переложил ноты и собирался встать, когда заметил нечто необычное.

Это был Дживс, зависший у пианино с выжидающим видом, словно голодная собаченция, рассчитывающая на кормёжку, с оговоркой, конечно, что указанная г. с. была самого царственного пошиба, лучшая г. с. из всех возможных, и всё такое прочее. Возможно, норвежский бухунд или аляскинский маламут. Одно из тех прекрасных животных, которыми невозможно любоваться без придыхания и чувства глубокого благоговения перед величием природы.

Но мы удалились от главного. А главное заключалось в том, что, как я упомянул, Дживс зависал.

Нетренированному глазу это могло показаться чем-то, не стоящим внимания. Но мой глаз был натренированный ― я точно знал, что Дживс НЕ зависает. Он скользит из комнаты в комнату, исполняя все прихоти и капризы молодого хозяина, и, покончив с одними делами, тут же находит себе следующие, не менее важные. Ни минуты праздности или, повторю это снова, зависания.

― Да, Дживс? ― повернувшись к нему, сказал я.

Он пошатнулся, как если бы его застукали врасплох. Это было зрелище настолько из ряда вон, что я, не веря глазам, их выпучил.

― Прошу прощения, сэр, ― произнёс он. ― Я пребывал в убеждении, что вы намерены и дальше продолжать музицировать.

― А, ― кивнул я, всё ещё ошарашенный, ― понятно. Нет, я подумал, что пора бы задрать ноги и слегка отдохнуть. Покемарить в объятиях Морфея.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Разбудить вас в шесть?

― Да, пожалуйста, Дживс.

Но, как я ни старался, веки прочно приклеились к глазницам, и сон от меня ускользал. Сперва меня заботил момент Дживсовой шаткости, а после я озаботился собственной озабоченностью указанным м. Д. ш. Всё это было чертовски сложно, и у меня начинала трещать голова, когда я внезапно пришёл к шокирующему заключению: Дживс ждал, что я закончу песню ― отсюда и зависание, и шаткость.

Я первый готов признать, что этот Вустер, возможно, не самый блестящий из умов. Как бы то ни было, и полным идиотом я себя не считаю. Мне известно о неприязни Дживса к популярной музыке. Много раз я пробовал смягчить его сердце, играя самые развесёлые мелодии, какие только знаю, но всё без толку. И, если моя голова подпрыгивала в такт Колу Портеру и Ирвингу Берлину, Дживс бы предпочёл провести вечер, слушая кого-нибудь из своих классических приятелей.

Поэтому теперь, когда он так внезапно перековался, вы, думаю, поймёте моё удивление.  
Если только дело не в самой песне, а в её смысле. Может, именно он вызвал у моего камердинера такую беспрецедентную реакцию? От этой мысли вустеровское сердце затрепетало. Неужели похвалы молодого хозяина в самом деле тронули Дживса?

Эта догадка разбудила во мне незнакомое прежде чувство. Почти тот же глупый порыв произвести впечатление, который испытываешь в школе перед учителями и однокашниками, за исключением того, что вовсе не глупый. Это было поистине душераздирающе и чудесно ― осознавать, что Бертрам Вустер наконец-то пробил крепостные стены и коснулся Дживсовых струн. Если я осмелюсь заявить ― а я осмелюсь ― подобным подвигом никто, кроме меня, похвастаться бы не смог.

На следующий день я снова уселся за инструмент, и это неизбежно напомнило мне о вчерашнем успехе. Гордость всколыхнулась в вустеровской груди, и я задался вопросом, удастся ли мне расшевелить Дживса ещё раз? Когда он возник с подносом и чашкой чая и ненавязчиво протянул мне указанную ч. ч., меня подстегнуло вдохновение. Я сделал глоток и тут же обрушил пальцы на клавиши.

― Что и сахар с чаем ― то же  
Ты творить со мною можешь.

Ты сливки, а я кофе,  
Ты соль в моём рагу,  
Ты будешь нужен мне всегда,  
А без тебя я никуда ―  
Один я пропаду.

Песня произвела желаемый эффект. Я краем глаза наблюдал за Дживсом, и да, чёрт побери ― да! Вот оно снова ― зависание! Подбодренный результатом, я продолжил.

― Крахмал в моём воротничке,  
Шнурок в моём ботинке,  
Ты будешь нужен мне всегда,  
А без тебя ― совсем беда ―  
Я как без половинки.

Мне хотелось смотреть на Дживса открыто, хотя бы для того, чтобы, пока я песней изливаю признательность, видеть выражение его лица. Но увы ― это заставило бы его захлопнуть раковину, а я добивался совсем противоположного. И я пел, позволив себе только один или два беглых взгляда, но исполненный сознания, что у меня опять получилось. Я оторвал его от привычных дел, вынудил остановиться и прислушаться. Значит, Дживс в курсе, что песня исполняется для него, и ему вовсе не всё равно!

Вскоре это превратилось в зависимость. Как пьянчужку, меня влекло к повторению. Принимал ли я завтрак в постели, листал ли книжку в гостиной ― мои мысли непрестанно толклись вокруг проклятого пианино и того, как моё пение делало Дживса шатким и зависающим. Мне казалось, если эксперимент продолжить, всё на свете станет дивно и чудненько.

Неделями я уступал этому желанию. Я выбирал песню, подходящую к случаю, так, чтобы Дживс знал, что играю я именно для него. И он, конечно же, знал. Но странная штука заключалась в том, что он ни разу не упомянул об этом ― ни разочка. Ни даже вежливого «спасибо, сэр». Он только зависал, дожидаясь, пока песня кончится, а потом растворялся.

Возможно, это было предупреждение. Возможно, это был способ Судьбы сказать: ладненько, юный Бертрам, хватит с тебя этих певчих делишек. Но мы, Вустеры, славимся своей непреклонностью. И я не преклонился ― если это подходящее слово, ― твёрдо решив не останавливаться до тех пор, пока Дживс не соблаговолит мне ответить.

Вскоре чудесные ощущения лишились чудесности, и всё, что я мог получать от своих чёртовых выступлений ― отсутствие реакции на них. От этого я делался нетерпеливым и неистовым, совсем как Бинго при виде свежей девицы. Чудозатея начала меня утомлять. Ну, сами посудите, неужели я ждал от Дживса слишком многого? Всего-то ― лёгкого кивка или сердечного замечания.

Как-то утром я болтался в «Трутнях» и изливал жалобы Фредди Виджену, который предложил мне выпить и покурить, а заодно поинтересовался, чего это я такой смурной.

― Фрэдди, старичок, ― отвечал ему я, ― а как бы ты сам себя чувствовал, если бы, не жалея шарма и остроумия, регулярно осыпал кого-нибудь комплиментами ― а наградой была бы гробовая тишина?

― Шарма и остроумия? ― недоверчиво переспросил Фрэдди. ― Это как это так?

― Что ты подразумеваешь под «как это так»?

― Под «как это так» я подразумеваю «как это так».

― В моём случае, с помощью пения. И нечего на меня так таращиться. Воспевание с помощью пения вполне себе обычная вещь.

― А, так ты исполняешь серенады. ― Фрэдди кивнул. ― Я в прошлом баловался серенадами, пробовал исполнять их девицам. Не то чтобы успешно. И часто в ответ на комплименты получал гробовую тишину. Если не хуже. ― Он тяжело вздохнул.

― Серенады? ― Я нахмурился.

― Серенады, ― подтвердил он.

― Что ты подразумеваешь под «серенадами»?

― Под «серенадами» я подразумеваю «серенады».

― Нет-нет-нет! ― Я категорически затряс головой. ― Это были обычные комплименты между парнями.

Фрэдди приподнял бровь.

― Серьёзно, Берти, я не думаю, что между парнями принято исполнять друг дружке серенады.

И тут я почувствовал себя неуютно. Внутри вустеровских мозгов начали расставляться кусочки паззла, пока наконец не встали на свои места. Чувства, желания, порывы, которые раньше казались абсурдными, теперь наконец обрели смысл. И эти серенады, и удовольствие от Дживсова зависания, и тоска по иной реакции, и растущие беспокойство и меланхолия… ― клянусь Юпитером ― я просто помешался на Дживсе!

― Послушай, Берти. ― Фрэдди помахал у меня перед носом. ― Ты весь вдруг как-то побледнел. Ты в порядке?

Я покинул «Трутни» и бродил какое-то время один. Как я мог не увидеть, что творилось прямо у меня перед носом?! Я ощущал себя полным кретином. Непостижимо! Как можно было вариться во всех этих чёртовых чувствах и этого не замечать? Я не знаю. И, тем не менее, это так. Я втрескался в Дживса, и чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше осознавал всю чёртову безнадёжность ситуации.

Даже если бы этот идеал мужчины мог испытывать к молодому господину чувство, отличное от отеческого, и даже если бы это чувство имело силу достаточную, чтобы искать ответной любви, феодальный дух Дживса подобного бы не допустил. Если уж на то пошло, песни он слышал. И к словам прислушивался с неподдельным, как казалось мне, интересом, но в итоге их проигнорировал.

Ужас охватил вустеровское сердце. Выходит, Дживс знал! Он знал и хранил молчание. В этот раз, услышав голос Судьбы, я прислушался к нему. «Какой же ты круглый дурак, Бертрам», ― прохихикал голос Судьбы. 

Вернулся домой я мрачнее мрачного. Дживс, разумеется, был на месте, и вид его привёл меня в сильное волнение. Я протянул пальто со шляпой и вздрогнул, когда его кожа коснулась моей.

― Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели день, сэр? ― поинтересовался он.

― Э-э… да, пожалуй.

Торчать перед собственным камердинером и делать вид, что не замечаешь, как свет играет на его точёном лице, по меньшей мере, неловко. Я отвернулся. Не стоит зацикливаться на т. л. Дживса.

Я упал в кресло и уставился в окно. Солнце едва коснулось земли, но у горизонта, затянув небо, сгрудились чёрные тучи. Ужасная погода под стать ужасному настроению.

― Сэр, в ваше отсутствие я взял на себя смелость изъять из гардероба розовые носки, ― произнёс Дживс, и лёгкая усмешка тронула уголки его губ.

Видит бог ― я любил эти розовые носки, но в ту минуту Дживс мог потребовать луну на верёвочке, и я вскарабкался бы по звёздам, чтобы её достать.

― Как скажешь, ― проговорил я.

Дживс помедлил и, хотя он и постарался этого не показать, я заметил удивление на его лице.

― Прикажете избавиться от них, сэр?

Его глаза были мягчайшего серого цвета, и я задумался, всегда ли они смотрели на меня с такой заботой.

― Как хочешь, Дживс.

Он нахмурился:  
― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Дживс умерцал. И встал последний из Вустеров. И вздох исторг он из груди своей. И за фортепьяно опустился он, и к клавишам он припал, и полилась песня с губ его.

― Как было бы легко тебя любить! Дивно!  
Превозносить, восторженно трубить гимны,  
Тянуть к тебе отчаянно ладонь в боли,  
И для тебя поддерживать огонь в доме. 

Мне показалось, из кухни донёсся звук, вроде как ложка брякнулась об пол, но я решил не обращать внимания и продолжал петь.

― Мы стали бы с тобой счастливей всех в мире!  
И как ты не поймёшь: ну, просто смех, милый,  
Что ты со мной не хочешь жизнь пробыть вместе!  
А было б так легко тебя любить, честно!

***

У Дживса был свободный вечер, когда я обнаружил на своей подушке сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. Мелкими, наклонёнными влево буквами там было написано следующее:

«Ты и не знаешь, как жадно я смотрю на тебя,  
Ты ― тот, кого я повсюду искал».

Когда Дживс в половине девятого открыл дверь, я тут же на нём повис. Наружу рвалась песня, но пианино под рукой не было, и я исполнил её губами на его губах.

  


**Примечания:**

Песни, которые Берти исполняет Дживсу: "You're the Top" (Cole Porter), "You're the Cream in My Coffee" (Ray Henderson, Buddy G. DeSylva и Lew Brown) и "(You'd Be So) Easy to Love" (Cole Porter). Перевод мой.

В своей записке Дживс приводит строки из стихотворения Уолта Уитмена «Незнакомому». Цитата дана в переводе К. Чуковского.


End file.
